


Arkham Patient Interviews

by SolidSnakePlissken



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Asylum Tapes, Calendar Man - Freeform, Cassettes, Interview Tapes, Professor Pyg - Freeform, Recordings, The Black Mask, The Joker - Freeform, The Scarecrow - Freeform, The mad hatter - Freeform, Two Face - Freeform, Zzasz, audio, dark themes, firefly - Freeform, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidSnakePlissken/pseuds/SolidSnakePlissken
Summary: Multiple interview tapes from various inmates in Arkham Asylum. This is just a weekly or every two weeks series and each week is different sometimes repeats.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Arkham Patient Interviews**

**Interview: Sionis, Roman(Black Mask) Tape 1: Dr. Penelope Young**

“Taped Patient Interview, Roman Sionis alias known as Black Mask, patient suffers from split personality disorder. So how are you today Roman?”

“Better as always…”

“I’m your new psychiatrist, Dr. Penelope Young.”

“...are you here to… ‘help me’ doc?”

“That’s what I plan on doing through these sessions.”

“Bullshit.”

“What?”

“No one ever truly helps people, it’s just a facade that people say to get something out of it.”

“Roman...not everyone is evil.” 

“No but everyone wears a mask...even you Doctor.”

“Roman...I’m here to help.”

“Get away from me!”

“Please...let us continue...let’s talk about your childhood, how were your parents?”

“Fake as everyone in this city, they always wanted to act like the perfect family, friends with the Waynes but behind closed doors I saw who they really were, scummy, shitty, horrible people. They told the press they were friends with Thomas and Martha but they hated their guts, they hated them.”

“Well what did you think about the Waynes?”

“They were nice people, me, Bruce, Tommy and Ozzy used to play together for a time being, it was some of my happier memories.”

“When you mention those names you mean Bruce Wayne, Dr. Thomas Elliot and Oswald Cobblepot aka the Penguin?”

“Yea but that’s before I knew who they really are, when I saw their true faces.”

“Their true faces? What do you mean by that?”

“Tommy’s true face showed slowly, Bruce showed his true face the day his parents died and Ozzy, well, he always showed his true face, he was my favorite out of the trio.”

“Let’s continue more onto your late teen into adulthood. Were you good in high school?”

“I met a girl, her name was Circe…”

“Circe? Are you talking about the former model Circe?”

“Yea, she’s a bitch, she never loved me...no one has...everyone just lies to get something from me, and she wanted money and power… so I decided to help her show her true face…”

“It says that you forced a mask on her face with a residue from your old cosmetic company Janus.”

“Mask?? No...I just helped her show her true face…an Ancient Egyptian Mask, face of Cleopatra, the whore from Ancient Egypt and Rome. Pretty fitting…”

“Uh...ok let's talk about your company Janus, it says Bruce Wayne bought it from you since you were going bankrupt?”

“Bruce was just pretending to be my friend, he was there just to buy my company.”

“But Wayne visits you every weekend?”

“Bullshit, he’s just here to keep an appearance.”

“Even Wayne was a character witness for you after you got captured by Batman.”

“Heh heh heh haha haha!”

“Roman...why are you...laughing?”

“Because this is the funny part, Batman shows his real face...and it’s because of that real face I know who Batman’s true identity is?”

“You do? Well who’s the Batman?”

“Shhh...he and I were good friends, I still show some respect to him...besides I want to help expose his mask to show his real face…”

“Looks like our time is up Roman, I’ll see you next week.”

“Yea see you, Penelope…”

“It’s Dr. Young Roman.”

“No...Penelope...Dr. Young is your mask just like Roman Sionis is my mask.”

“No...you're always Roman Sionis and I’m always Dr. Penelope Young, we all have ugly stuff we hide but we choose who we want to be, our real faces are what we make them to be not what people make for us.”

“Whatever you say, Penelope…”

**Tape ends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Face’s time but a trigger warning which I’ll explain in the end note.

**Interview: Dent, Harvey(Two Face) Tape 1: Dr. Sarah Cassidy**

“Taped Patient Interview, Harvey Dent alias known as Two Face. Patient suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder, persona’s name is Harvey Two Face, Patient also has half of his face burned which is the side of the persona, along with this, the persona and Harvey make their decisions by flipping a double face dollar coin with one scarred side. So Harvey, Two Face how are you both?”

“We’re fine Doc.”

“We were talking about Harvey’s ex wife last time, Two Face how do you feel about her.”

“Lying bitch.”

“She’s not a bitch.”

“Why do you care about her?! She made Batman believe you were fucking Holiday!”

“I still love her, Two Face! I still love her!”

“Guys, please relax! Now Two Face, it seems clearly that Harvey still cares about Gilda, now she was already tried for being the third Holiday Killer and now Two Face, isn’t there something you should tell Harvey?”

“The fuck you’re talking about?”

“Wait what do you mean?”

“Well Harvey I want to tell you but maybe it’s better if Two Face tells you.”

“Great...so I was the one that sent Bob to kill Gilda in prison.”

“What? You son of bitch why?!”

“Cuz she didn’t deserve us Harvey! That bitch lied to us! Just like everyone else Harvey! Just like Gordon and Batman when they said they would watch our backs but suspected us as the fucking Holiday Killer! Face it Harvey I always had your back!”

“You killed innocent people! People that I swore to protect!”

“So?! I always protected you Harvey, I protected you back then in your aunt and uncle’s house and I’m protecting you now! Face it Harvey, you need me!”

“I DON’T NEED YOU! I need help, and talking about it is the only way I’m gonna be cured.”

“Your aunt and uncle? Susan and Derrick Dent? It said you lived with them when your father was killed in the line of duty.”

“Yes and they were busy too which made my older cousin Beulah sta-“

“Harvey?”

“You're not talking about her!”

“I have to! To save myself!”

“I ALREADY SAVED YOU!”

“NO YOU DIDN’T! YOU’RE A MONSTER! FOR WHAT YOU DID-“

“DO YOU THINK THAT HAS ANYTHING ON WHAT SHE DID YOU HARVEY!”

“WE COULD’VE ASKED FOR SOMEONE TO HELP!”

“I AM THE HELP YOU NEED! I HELPED OUT!”

“NO YOU-“

“...Harvey? Harvey?”

“Times up Doc, Harvey isn’t coming back for a while.”

“No Two Face let me talk to Harvey, what did his cousin do?”

“I’m not talking doc, and neither is Harvey. Guard! Get us out of here.”

“No Two Face, what did Beulah do to Harvey?! What did you do?!”

“Let’s flip on it then Doc, heads I let Harvey talk, tails I go back to my cell and you’ll never know.”

“Fine…go ahead, Two Face.”

“.....heh..you lose doc, tails, I win.”

“....great, get him out of here.”

**Tape Ends**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was done for Sexual Assault Awareness month, now let me explain, DID or Dissociative Identity Disorder is the mental health issue where a person develops a persona that acts out its own life. Majority of people who suffer from DID develop the persona due to serious trauma usually Sexual Abuse and the persona is created to either protect the person or to act out a loss of childhood. I do recommend reading case studies and I wanted to use Harvey Dent aka Two Face to be a beacon of this to be more aware of this issue. Thank you for reading and I will post something kinda light hearted today. If you are a sexual abuse survivor I’m happy that you are here and that you are strong enough to live your life and if you haven’t told anyone about your sexual abuse, speak up. I had people close to me who had this happen to them and never received justice or help, so speak up and stay strong because you are here for a reason and by God you are stronger than anyone out there for going through what you have gone through and you’re still standing. I hope this helps people speak up about sexual abuse and dissociative identity disorder,   
> Stay strong  
> S.S.P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow’s time might do one where he’s the doctor conducting the interview.

**Interview: Crane, Jonathan(Scarecrow), Tape 1: Dr. Jeremiah Arkham**

“...I can’t believe I’m doing this...Taped Patient Interview, Dr. Jonathan Crane aka the Scarecrow...patient suffers from an unhealthy obsession with fear and has a sadistic feeling for seeing people scared.”

“Jeremiah, you wouldn’t insult an old friend like that now would you.”

“We used to be friends, that’s before you started to experiment without authorization, mentally tortured and almost killed Bo Briggs! Why?!”

“Heh heh heh...like you’d care…you always were a popular kid.”

“I stood up for you Johnny, I did, when Briggs used to beat you up, I told the teachers, when the world laughed at you I stood up for you. I always had your back!”

“Did you have it during prom?”

“What? Look...Johnny let’s start from the beginning, I wanna help you, please talk to me about your childhood.”

“You already know most of it.”

“Yea but before high school?”

“...guess I’ll enlighten your evaluation, my father was the true sadist, I was always a scaredy cat, so whenever I’d get scared my dad or my grandma would lock me in the basement or the attic of our building.”

“What happened in that attic?”

“I made friends with my aggressors, the crows, but that didn’t help me with my bullies.”

“Seems to me that-“

“That the bullies I suffered through life were my biggest influence for donning up the Scarecrow costume. Yes I already did your job for you Jeremiah, but there’s one thing you should know.”

“What?”

“It wasn’t the first time I wore it.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Prom night, the night you weren’t there, I asked Sherry Squires to dance and to date, she said yes.”

“Congratulations…”

“Oh wait it gets better, so we decided to get things a bit frisky but it was a set up, she pushed me into a hay pile and the bullies dragged me, ripped my tuxedo apart and dressed me in a Scarecrow outfit, they displayed me in front of the whole school like a scarecrow.”

“Jonathan I’m..I’m so sorry.”

“But it gets so much better Jeremiah, graduation day, I heard there was a going away party so I decided to do a little crashing, the weeks leading up to the party I studied, and studied, then I began making the costume, my legacy.”

“The party riot?...the one where everyone was fighting each other?”

“Yes, who do you think caused it?”

“...you? But how?”

“I created a formula for the fear toxin during those weeks, it was experimental and I tested it on them, and Bo. I loved hearing their screams of fear, I wonder what they saw.”

“Jonathan...multiple people died, Sherry went...no, no what did you do?”

“What?”

“Sherry, what did you do?”

“Oh her...let’s just say she became a test subject of mine.”

“What. Did. You. Do?!”

“Bo pushed her aside when I dosed him with fear toxin, so I captured her, she became a Scarecrow for me, I tested new batches of fear toxin to the point where fear sucked the will out of her.”

“Jonathan...why?”

“Because I wanted her to be a message...a message that fear is the true power in this world, look at Batman, the criminals practically wet their briefs once they see him, and I am the master of fear, I made a person so scared they given up on life, I made a group of people murder each other and I made the symbol of protection and justice scared but I’m not done yet I want to make gods fear me, I want to break the Batman with fear, I want to know what haunts him at night, I also want to know what haunts you at night Jeremiah.”

“We’re done here.”

“Does the fear of losing your kids scare you?”

“Don’t you touch them!”

“Or is it your wife?”

“Guards!”

“Or is it something else? Oh you and the others are interesting specimens, I can’t wait to find out what you fear? Or should I go to your family”

“....goodbye Jonathan.”

“See you next session, Jeremiah.”

**Tape Ends**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Croc’s time to shine

**Interview: Jones, Waylon(Killer Croc) Tape 1: Dr. Gretchen Mercer**

Croc growls and snarls,

“Sit your ass down!”

“Careful Cash, it will be more than your hand I’ll eat!”

“Waylon, relax. Officer Cash, let him be.”

“Whatever you say doc, I’ll be watching you Jones.”

“And I’ll be waiting to eat you Cash.”

“...Taped Patient Interview, Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc, patient suffers from a rare genetic skin condition that makes his appearance resemble a Crocodile, patient also has animalistic tendencies, sharpened his teeth and nails along with cannibalistic tendencies. How are you today Waylon?”

“The name’s Croc.”

“No that’s the alias you gave yourself Waylon, you are Waylon Jones.”

“Sure Doc. I’m fine, kinda hungry.”

“Didn’t you eat with the rest of the inhabitants.”

“Not that kinda hunger, doc.”

“Last time we talked about your childhood and your religious aunt, why don’t we talk about your cannibalistic side, how did you develop it?”

“Always was this way, I’m a freak doc, an animal, it just happened to come out now.”

“No Waylon, you were always a normal person despite your condition. When you came to Gotham you had a gang and worked with other criminals like The Penguin, Black Mask, Two Face and even the Joker, your charges were never cannibalism. You only recently started doing this, why?”

“You know Bane doc?”

“Bane? The terrorist locked in Blackgate? What about him?”

“First time he was here he came to my turf. I fought him and beat the shit out of me.”

“Is that where...this medical report came from, you were checked into David Elliot Hospital because you had severe injuries, fractured bones and internal bleeding, did Bane do all of that?”

“Yep, I remember I could barely get up. But Bane awoken something in my mind, something that I always denied, something that I just couldn’t keep denying.”

“That would be your cannibalistic side?”

“Yep I remember my first taste, it was one of my lieutenants, I came and he welcomed me back, he smelled different...smelled...tasty...I came behind him and snapped his neck, quickly, then I ripped his abdomen open.”

“How did it feel?” 

“My first bite was his intestines, it tasted raw at first but sweet...not bitter...not disgusting...but sweet. I kept eating his intestines then his stomach, following that was his muscles and brain...I picked his flesh clean down to the bone, it didn’t stop there doc, I went after my whole gang, then some of Penguin’s men, even some old friends…”

“My god...Waylon, how many people did you eat.”

“I’ll be honest doc, I lost count after my first thousand…”

“....C-Cash…”

Door opens,

“Yea Doc?”

“Session is over, get Waylon out of here.”

“Sure, c’mon Croc.”

“Hey doc?”

“Yes?”

“You smell sweet, you probably taste the same too.”

“.....”

**Tape Ends**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mad Hatter’s turn, tried my best.

**Taped Patient Interview: Tetch, Jervis (The Mad Hatter) Tape 1:Dr. Jeremiah Arkham**

“Let’s see, Taped Patient Interview, Jervis Tetch aka the Mad Hatter, patient suffers from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and Schizophrenia all revolving around Alice’s Adventure in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There by Lewis Carroll. So Jervis, how are you feeling?”

“Quite well, quite well, I can’t deny that, but I do truly miss my big hat.”

“That’s good you know I actually read Alice’s Adventure in Wonderland to my children recently.”

“Oh that’s swell oh so swell, tell me what was their favorite part oh do tell.”

“They enjoyed the Cat and the Queen.”

“Ah the Queen of Hearts and the Cheshire Cat. Oh what about me with my hat?”

“They didn’t really say.”

“Ah they never appreciate, oh no, no, no.”

“Never appreciate?”

“Why yes, Doctor, no one ever appriciates me. It seems no matter what I do, I will never be seen.”

“Does this refer to the incident at Wayne Enterprises?”

“Oh yes.”

“Please Jervis, start from the beginning.”

“I had two doctorates in engineering and software engineering, I applied for Lexcorp in Metropolis but they denied it, then I tried Star Labs in Central City but it was denied as well. But it was during a conference for science that I met Bruce Wayne, Mr Wayne offered me a job for his software and engineering departments and I gladly accepted.”

“How did being denied from those other jobs make you feel?”

“Belittled, it made me feel like no one cared about me, just like my childhood, my father would hate me because of my height and physical appearance along with my inability to compete in sports.”

“Interesting, let head back to the subject, let’s talk about Alice Richards, your co-worker.”

“Wonderful girl, I had a crush on her, small crush but then I learned she had a fiancé, my heart was crushed, that’s when I decided to test my new invention.”

“Your mind control cards shaped to be like the card on the Mad Hatter’s hat?”

“Yes it’s quite simple, I gave it to him and made him shoot himself.”

“This began a series of killing sprees, all people connected to Alice were getting murdered, her fiancé, her supper, her doorman, the janitor and even a few coworkers. It got suspicious that GCPD suspected her to be the killer until it was revealed to be you.”

“Yes because none shall harm my precious Alice, none shall ever come near her, she’s mine!”

“Jervis...Alice committed suicide.”

“What lies do you speak? My Alice wouldn’t take the cowardly way out!”

“Jervis...look, she hung herself after you were captured. She hung herself and left a note….blaming you for the incident…”

“Lies! All deceit! You only tell me that so they can give you your paper treat! My Alice would never kill herself because of me! My Alice loves...me my Alice…..” 

Crying can be heard

“There, there Jervis, though through this rehabilitation we can help you get better, just keep going the straight path and I’m sure you’ll-“

Jervis whacks him with his cuffs and Jeremiah falls back!

“You lying bastard! I’ll kill you! Alice can never die! Her soul just reincarnates in another yes yes! The voices are right, you lie! Alice is alive!” Door opens

“Get down!”

“Alice is a- HRRGRLRLGRLGRGLRLG”

Jervis falls off the table, Jeremiah gets up,

“You alright doc?”

“I’m fine Officer Bolton, get him back to his cell and please remind me to prescribe him with double his medication.”

“Yea Doc, I gotcha.”

“Well talk about going mad as a hatter.”

**Tape Ends**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddle Me This?

**Taped Patient Interview: “Nygma” Nashton, Edward(The Riddler) Tape 1: Dr. Jeremiah Arkham**

“Oh brother ....Taped Patient Interview, Edward Nashton also known as Edward Nygma more known as The Riddler. Patient suffers from narcissism, obsessive over riddles and a superiority complex. Eddie let’s save it, you know why you're here?”

“Then end the interview here Arkham, you know I don’t like having my interviews with you.”

“Why is that Eddie? We never had any interactions with each other ever, why is it that you hate me?”

“Elliots, Sionis, Cobblepots, Kanes, Falcone, Maroni and Waynes, it’s pretty obvious, doctor that the answer lies in your name.”

“My name? Is this another one of your riddles, Eddie?”

“Solve it! Then we talk.”

“Fine….you said famous family last names...and I belong to the famous Arkham family, so...you hate elite families?”

“Yeah, those brainless buffoons Bolton and Cash probably would’ve figured it out quicker than you.”

“This was never discussed in your bio, why is it you hate them?”

“This sounds very stereotypical and bland but it all stems back to my father. I grew up very poor, my father worked for Sionis and Cobblepot in their steel mills….miners family, the hatred for the elites passed down from my great grandfather, to his sons, to their sons, to me.”

“Generations of hate is normal Eddie, sometimes kids can become just like their-“

Eddie slams the table aggressively

“I am...nothing like him!”

“Eddie, relax please….I didn’t mean to trigger any type of anger, let’s continue on your hate for elitist family. So according to...your interviews with Strange, Mercer, Cassidy and Kellerman, it says you grew up in an abusive home where your father favored physical strength rather than intellectual strength.”

“A common trope with the other Neanderthals like my father, go on.”

“You excelled in school, a very high IQ of 225, multiple degrees in various scientific backgrounds and then settled with working in the GCPD….the Cyber Crimes division.”

“You flatter me with reminders of my intellectual conquests.”

Jeremiah facepalmed,

“Right….and this is where...the Riddler was born right?”

“May I give you another riddle?”

“No Eddie you may not, let’s get to the point, why talk about your hate for elites and lead to your transformation.”

“You have the information, no deceit or lies, so don’t run around like three blind mice.”

“Another riddle?”

“Solve it then the finality of this tale shall be over.”

“You use lies and deceit, then blind? Then you use information...you were a code analyst...you considered yourself doing the right thing.”

“I was and still am.”

“Eddie, Batman and Robin caught you doing riddles while you threatened hostages, you had people trapped onto very life risking death traps.”

“Because they were all nothing but puppets, strings attached and being controlled by the hierarchy of Gotham. The government, the cops, the aristocrats, even the Batman are all liars and corrupt. When I worked for the GCPD I learned about every secret that those officers and swat members did...unsolved murders and unsolved rapes...bribes taken from gangsters, I took the information from them and others corrupt in Gotham then I met him.”

“Yes, Batman busted you for Blackmail Eddie.”

“Him! The Dark Knight, the World’s Greatest Detective yet I did all the work! Yet I get jailed for Blackmail while Batman goes out there and commits practically assault and yet he’s a hero?!”

“Eddie, you could’ve given it to people who could’ve helped instead of holding it to yourself like some mastermind.”

“Because I am the mastermind! When I was released from prison I spent time learning and studying Batman, realizing if I can’t beat him physically I shall beat him with my intellect, humiliate Batman and show Gotham that I am the real hero! Me! Not Batman, not you or anyone else in this corrupt town. Me, Edward Nygma, The Riddler!”

“Let me give you a riddle, Eddie?”

“You? This is surprising, lay it on me.”

“I fight armies who are not my real enemies, Because at the end of the day I can never get revenge for what the real one did to me. Who am I?”

“Hm, I’ll be shocked Jeremiah you actually got me stumped, I give up, what’s the answer?”

“Eddie Nashton.”

“Me? Well my old name, How come?”

“Batman and others, specifically the brute force kind are outlets for something that you really want. To prove to your father that you can beat him without sinking to his level of doing things because you were never good at it. But at the end of the day, even if somehow you managed to beat Batman, it won’t be the same as doing it to your own father.”

Riddler leaps over the table and attacks Jeremiah,

“Why! Why was I never good enough?! Why wasn’t I able to prove you wrong! Why?! Why?! Why?!”

Door opens and it’s Hugo Strange, the orderlies tackle Riddler and put a needle in his neck. Riddler passes out and Hugo helps up Jeremiah

“Thanks Hugo.”

“Seems you’ve been dealing with very violent patients recently Jeremiah.”

“Yeah I think I might need a vacation…”

“That would be well….oh the tape is still going.”

**Tape ends**


	7. Chapter 7

**Taped Patient Interviews: Unknown “The Joker”: Tape 1: Dr Hugo Strange**

“Taped Patient Interview, patient has no known real name at the moment so for now we’ll refer to him by his alias, The Joker.”

“Salutations celestials, is my brain frozen for study yet or a nice cooked dinner?”

“Subject is clinically insane, the patient acts erratically and has been shown to be sociopathic homicidal and genocidal.”

“Only on the weekends and margarita mondays!”

“Sit clown!”

“Touchy magic 8 ball. Well what’s on today’s agenda? Electroshock? Ooh ooh is the Rorschach test? I see a colorful smiley face!”

“None of that Joker, let’s talk about your past today?”

“Weeelll it all started the day I was born, my father was a drinker and a fiend...and one night he comes home, crazier than usual-“

“And he says ‘why so serious’, you told this to your security guard during your early breakouts.”

“Oh alright no fun, well my father used to beat me regularly and well Doctor….the only time I truly had fun was-“

“ ‘Was at the circus’ you told this to Dr Quinzel, do you have anything original, Joker?”

“Watch what you say, Strange, or I’ll make sure to put a permanent smile on your face.”

“Your threats don’t amuse me, clown. You have nothing here, you are nothing to me, just a deranged man looking for attention like a child to his dead beat father. Attention from Batman and all of Gotham to be noticed. Do you want me to call Bolton to escort you out?”

“Fine you want an original, I’ll tell you an original!”

“Entertain me, Clown.”

“Well let’s say this I...I quite don’t know Doctor, hehe I really don’t know. At night in my cell I would think back to my past and...I think. I think about who I was, sometimes I get a name like Jack, Arthur, Joe, Heath, even Cesar! Sometimes I remember it one way, sometimes another, well to be honest if I were to have a past, I’d prefer it to be multiple choice! Hahaha!....but there’s one memory in my head...my one bad day….I was wearing a funny suit with a red helmet and cape, I was wandering around Ace Chemicals when I heard the cops, then I run….but I ran into him ....”

“Batman?”

“The one and only….I lose my footing and fall into a chemical pool. Then I saw green...only green, then I fell out. When I fell, I woke up then I saw myself. Then I started to cry, then the crying turned to laughter, and I kept laughing and laughing and laughing!”

Joker let out a quick laughter,

“The point is that day I went crazy, then I saw how much of a black awful joke the world was, I went crazy as a coot! So why can’t others admit it? Others who experience pain either kill themselves or ignore it, they don’t see the funny side like me, when I face Guano Man I see that look, that pain and he’s there, he’s almost there to end up just like me, he just needs a little push into the pit of madness.”

“So the crimes you do are just a ploy to show that you are not so different from others like Batman and the GCPD?”

“......”

“Joker?”

“Shut that tape off before I kill you.”

“Ah no more jokes, funny man? Is the Joker out of jokes?”

“Here’s a joke, your bald head being used as a soccer ball!”

Joker begins laughing.

**TAPE ENDS**


End file.
